


Reconstructing Draco

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Draco's life is not what he had imagined it to be. Change comes in unexpected ways.Author's Note:Yes, I am writing Draco. In a romantic lead, something I never thought I would do. Please give this a chance and tell me what you think. I have a whole big story in mind here, so please don't leave.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Reconstructing Draco

_Part One_

_First Contact_

 

"Is she good-looking at least?" Draco asked Blaise. "Because you've set me up with some real trolls in the past." He took a long drink of whisky and stared at his friend.

"She's nice," Blaise replied.

"Which means troll." Draco rolled his eyes and started to back up his chair.

"Wait a minute, Malfoy. She's a nice girl and she's not all that bad to look at."

"Do I know her?" Draco raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Because I know all the Slytherin females we were at Hogwarts with. Older and younger."

Blaise coughed and looked up at Draco uneasily over the top of his glass. "She…she wasn't a Slytherin."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Explain."

"Her sisters were both in Slytherin."

"And they are…?" Draco was tired of this game. Ever since Voldemort's defeat four years ago, Draco had been a social pariah of sorts. He'd been set up on blind date after blind date in which eighty percent of the women never contacted him again while the other twenty percent turned around after being introduced. 

Some of it, he reckoned, was his own fault. He'd willingly taken the Dark Mark and took the task he was assigned by the Dark Lord. During the battle, he waffled over which side he was on and only committed to the "right side" when his aunt was killed right before his eyes. His father was incapable of maintaining his former lifestyle and lost most of his money afterwards, committing suicide nearly penniless. His mother, once the social darling of the wizarding world, betrayed the Death Eaters by protecting Potter, refused help from the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry, and was accused of being an accessory to torture.

In short, Draco's social standing was not what it used to be.

"Blaise?" Draco asked, desperately wanting an answer. "Who are her sisters?"

"Daphne and Gloria."

"Greengrass? They had another sister?" he sat up a little straighter. The Greengrass girls were both attractive blonds.

"Yeah, Asteria. Two years behind us and in Ravenclaw. She works for the MLE—"

"She works with Potter?" Draco swore, sending his chair onto the floor with a clank and earning him several dirty looks from patrons of the pub.

"Do you mind?" Blaise grated as he pulled Draco into an empty chair. "Have a little decency, Malfoy, or have you forgotten what that is? You really need to get over yourself."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't like him, that's all."

"Don't you realize that we'll all be working for Harry one day?"

"Since when have you called him 'Harry'?"

"I work with him. It makes a working relationship a tad difficult if I antagonize the most powerful wizard in Britain."

Draco snorted. "That's debateable." 

"And also beside the point. Teri—Asteria—wanted to meet you, for your information. She approached me." Blaise drank from his tankard. "Seems to think you're interesting."

Draco barked out a laugh. "She must not have spoken to Daph about me much." 

Over the course of their years at Hogwarts, Draco often pitted Daphne and Pansy Parkinson against each other. Daphne was the better shag and prettier, but Pansy was the one who adored him and eventually broke his heart.

"So you in?" Blaise looked at his wristwatch. "I need to go. Padma's ovulating."

"Too much information!"

"Sorry."

"Fine. This is the last time, though, Zabini. Friday night, half-seven at the Ox and Pigeon."

Blaise's white teeth appeared as he smiled widely. "She's a great girl. You'll have fun. 

Draco watched his friend rise from his chair and walk out the door. In a way, Draco envied the normality of Blaise's life. He married Padma Patil two years before, had a job as an Obliviator, and was obviously trying to start a family.

And what did he have? He had a job as a paper pusher at Gringotts, a mother who was constantly depressed, and a crummy flat in Hackney. 

He had nothing to lose. Pride wasn't an option anymore. He'd lost that years ago.

~~~~  


Draco sat on a barstool at the Ox and Pigeon at seven thirty-three, anxiously drumming his fingers on the polished bar.

_How dare she be late._

That was perhaps the biggest thing that irked him about people. Promptness was a sign of respect. Even though he'd lost almost everything else, manners remained.

Every time the door of the pub opened with its obnoxious bell announcing someone's arrival, his eyes zipped in that direction. No woman arrived alone with her eyes darting about, looking for someone. He had no recollection of what Asteria looked like but assumed she'd be blond like her sisters, with a tremendous set of tits; that was what he liked best about Daphne.

He finished his ale and knocked on the bar to get the bartender's attention. The man in question turned, caught Draco's eye, and nodded in understanding. Sighing in frustration, Draco decided that he'd leave at eight if she hadn't shown.

"Typical," Draco muttered.

"Lose a bet?" came a soft voice from the stool next to him.

He turned and sneered. "My date's late."

"How do you know?" asked the girl.

"She was supposed to be here eight minutes ago."

"Oooh, tardiness is a turn-off for you?" She arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"It's only polite." He smirked as the bartender placed his drink in front of him. "Thanks."

"No one's polite anymore. I'll take another," she said, raising her glass at the bartender.

Draco looked at the remnants of her drink. "What is that?" He pointed at her drink.

"Flying Monkey. Fruity, yet satisfying. Like me," she said with a chuckle.

He took the opportunity to look more closely at his companion at the bar. She had dark brown, almost black eyes with the thickest lashes he'd ever seen. Her hair was a light brown that would most definitely fade to blonde in the summertime; it was also dreadfully curly, cut in a short style that framed her face rather pleasantly. She was an odd combination of the Mudblood, the Weaslette, and Loony Lovegood.

Something sparkly around her neck caught his attention and he focused on the necklace around her throat. The charm was large, bearing the image of a large, black bird.

"Oh hell," he muttered under his breath. "You're Asteria, aren't you?"

"Nice to meet you, too, Draco."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"You sat next to me. I was here early. Now who's impolite?" Her eyebrow rose again.

"You could have said something," he pointed out. "That would have been the polite thing to do."

"Touché." She rose her glass to him in a toast-like fashion. "You never took one look at me. Had your eyes glued to the door anticipating a copy of one of my sisters to walk in and steal your breath away." She scratched her chin. "I'm right, aren't I?"

She was, but there was no way in hell that he'd tell her that.

"No."

"Liar. You don’t lie very well." She drank from her glass, her eyes peeking over the rim.

"This was nice." He stood. "Tell Blaise not to set me up with anyone anymore. I prefer to find my own dates."

"Hit too close to home, Malfoy? Can't get laid anymore? Too many witches scared off by your past?" She snorted in either laughter or contempt. Either would fit. "Just so you know, I'm not afraid. So what if you're broke and no longer the Pureblood poncy git you were in school," she said with a half smile.

Draco sat back down and fixed his gaze on her. "Look, I'm not a nice guy. I chose the wrong side. I threatened your life and everyone else's when I let in those Death Eaters. I'm a bloody coward. Tell me why you're here because I sure as hell don't know why I am."

"I’m here because you need someone to kick you out of the pity pool you've spent the last few years sitting in," she told him sharply. "I'm here because I don't like mousy men who don't know how to handle women with opinions. I'm here because, for some reason, I think we could get along."

He set his jaw and contemplated her words. For years, his friends had been telling him the same thing. Why did it cut so deep when this virtual stranger told him? She was right about the women, too. He no longer wanted the types that ran around with Pansy, who usually cow-towed to him and only wanted to stroke his ego and his cock. He hated women like his mother, who never opened their mouths or formed a unique thought of their own. Of course, he'd never tell her all that.

"You can stop with your Ravenclaw psychoanalysis. You're all the same, you know that? Thinking you can solve everyone's problems." He shook his head and took another drink. "What? No witty retort?"

Asteria rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Didn't know you were done complaining."

"I was not complaining."

"Right. Like you really didn't tell me that you're unhappy and that you wish your life was different."

_Damn, she was good._

"What's with you? Why do you think you can read me so well? Not that you can, of course."

"Yes, I can. What did Blaise tell you about my job?"

Draco hadn't expected that sharp of a segue. "What difference does it make?"

"It makes all the difference. I should go."

"Wait." He placed a hand on her arm. "He didn't tell me much other than you’re Daphne and Gloria's sister and you were in Ravenclaw. He started to tell me what you did but I stopped him once he mentioned the MLE."

She sighed heavily. "And, let me guess, you thought of Harry Potter and went off the handle?"

He nodded.

"I work for the MLE as a profiler."

"A profiler?"

"I gather information about a crime and deduce what kind of person committed it so the Aurors or whomever can track them down. I use a little Divination, a little psychology, and some empathic sensing."

"And what is empathic sensing?" He had a feeling he knew but needed to hear it from her.

"I can sense other people's moods, what they feel about certain things. Like right now, you feel betrayed because you think Blaise set a head doctor on you."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"Told you. But I haven't been using it on you, swear to Dumbledore. Most of it, I just figured out from knowing you and from experience."

"So you're not trying to cure or change me?"

"Draco, I'm not a doctor." She leaned in and placed a hand on his thigh. "I don't try to change behaviour. I observe and formulate hypotheses."

"And do you have one on me?"

"I already told you. And based on your reactions, facial expressions, body language and your eyes, I'd bet a fair amount of Galleons that I'm right." She removed her hand, taking with it the warmth of human contact that he craved.

"Yes," he said softly. "As difficult it is to say, everything you've said about me is true."

Asteria nodded briefly. "I haven't been wrong often. That's why the pay me the big money." Her face brightened with a wry smile.

"How nice for you." Draco cringed at the tone of his voice. Before he could explain, she chuckled.

"Pays the bills. You're not after me for my money, are you?"

Draco nearly spit his beer at her comment. "I'm not after you at all."

"So you don't picture us in bed?" She'd shocked him again. "Most men do."

_Her bluntness would never go over well with my mother_ , he thought. _What the hell am I thinking?_

Draco shook his head, freeing himself of those ideas.

"Er...hadn't thought about it," he lied.

"That's the first honest thing you've said." She smiled again and looked at her watch. "Actually, I should be going. I've got a ten o'clock Portkey to China."

"China?" He cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "What's in China?"

"Consulting on a case for their magical community." She reached out and touched his hand. "I had a great time meeting you, Draco." 

He nodded, suddenly pulled in by her dark eyes and lashes.

"I'll be home on Tuesday. Here's my address. Floo or owl me, okay?" Placing a business card in his shirt pocket, she winked at him and stood, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Draco spun on his stool and watched her leave. He finally noticed that she wore a short blue dress that fell right above her knees. Her hips swayed as she walked, showing off her miraculous arse in the process. He groaned inwardly, trying to tamp down the swell of desire building up inside him.

Tuesday couldn't come soon enough. 

~~~~

Draco sat on his sofa, turning Asteria's card over and over in his hand. Since meeting her, he'd been unable to escape from the charming, yet enigmatic woman. He thought about her while he completed forms at the bank, while he ate lunch with friends, and while he moped around the flat. It was impossible to tell if these thoughts grew from lust or a longing to have something different in his life. He preferred to think it was a combination of both.

The fact that Asteria was different made her all the more intriguing. She was a bit rough around the edges and not as polished as she should have been. But he saw inside her something that was itching to get out, a part of her that wanted to break away from preconceived ideas about her. She was spot on when she said that he'd been looking for someone who resembled Daphne, and Draco was fairly certain that she got that reaction a lot. It was true that while she and her sisters looked a little bit alike in the face, Asteria was not what people would call a raging beauty. Her face was round and soft looking, without the sophisticated cheekbones that Gloria had. Her hair, while the same flaxen colour he associated with the Greengrasses, was more kinky than wavy, which necessitated the shorter length. And it was really too bad that he hadn't noticed her body until she was leaving.

Sighing heavily, he lifted himself up off the sofa. It was Wednesday morning and the clock on his mantel said it was a little after nine in the morning and he had to be to work at half-nine. 

"Just get it over with," he told himself and walked to the grate, grabbed some Floo powder, and threw it into the flames. "Sixteen Wintergreen Place!" Green flames erupted in the fireplace and he knelt on the hearth to wait for her to answer.

"Hello?" he called into the empty living space at the other end.

"Keep your pants on. I'm here!" Asteria walked into view wearing a Ravenclaw Quidditch jersey and what looked like nothing else. "Draco! Didn't expect you."

"S-sorry. I can call later," he answered, beginning to back away and disconnect.

"No, you don't have to go away. I meant that I didn't expect you to actually call me. Most men don't." She moved to sit in front of the fire and crossed her legs, unintentionally revealing that she was a natural blond.

Draco's eyes widened and he turned away to regain his composure. 

"How...how was China?"

"Boring. The case was a bit of a no-brainer. Don't know why they couldn't figure it out themselves." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, causing the jersey to ride up and reveal a bit more of her lower body; she appeared not to care. "Being one of five magical profilers in the world does have its advantages. I love travelling."

He looked down, hoping that his burgeoning erection wasn't noticeable on her end.

"Sounds like fun."

"Poring over photos of mutilated bodies? Not exactly what I'd call a barrel of Nifflers," she replied sleepily.

"Did I wake you?"

She nodded. "But I really should have been up an hour ago. Still not used to the time change. I've got a debriefing at the Ministry after lunch." She cocked her head and bit her bottom lip.

If that wasn't an opening, he was a Weasley.

"Would you...would you like to get together for lunch?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled broadly, revealing her straight, white teeth. "Brilliant. Where do you wanna meet?"

Draco thought for a moment. After the war, he was punished for the things he'd done and the Ministry had imposed restrictions on Apparating and using the Floo. He was required to stay within a five mile radius of Diagon Alley, and Hackney was about as far as he could go. He missed his family's estate in Swindon and wished he could return there. He would love to take her to Stonehenge and show her around the sprawling gardens of his youth. But he had two years left of his sentence and had to make the best of it.

"There's nothing nice around here."

"Can you come here?"

"Where do you live?" He looked around the room for the card that he'd flung to the side.

"Wanstead."

His face fell and he bit his bottom lip. "Well, I can't...it's too far," he admitted.

She nodded, and Draco assumed she was remembering his sentence; it wasn't much of a secret. "Well, how about the Leaky then?" she suggested.

"Yes, that'll be fine." He wasn't happy about it, but he'd do it for her.

"Cool. Around twelve?"

Draco nodded. _Great, right in the middle of the lunch rush,_ he thought. _Wonder who I might run into?_ He was beginning to reconsider.

"If you're not comfortable, we can get take out and eat it on the Muggle side." She looked and sounded sympathetic; he'd forgotten she could read his moods.

"The Muggle side? Really?" 

"Come on. We'll have an adventure then. Meet me inside the pub at least?" 

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. 

"Oh, and just so you know," Asteria said with a mischievous grin, " I never wear knickers to bed. Hope you liked the freebie." With a wink, she closed the connection and Draco was left with a raging erection.

He was late for work.

~~~~

Draco ran through Diagon Alley, bumping into several people and knocking their packages to the cobblestone street. The goblins were rather put out regarding his tardiness. His lunch break would have been revoked if the Minister for Magic hadn't shown up, giving him a desperately needed reprieve.

The Leaky Cauldron was brimming with people standing and waiting for a table; the barstools were full as well. Asteria wasn't at the bar nor was she around in the crowd. That meant she was sitting at a table with Merlin knew who. 

"Excuse me," he muttered, weaving his way through the crowd. He was told several times to bugger off. He easily spotted her at a table and swore when he saw with whom she sat: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Taking a deep breath and vowing to 'play nicely,' he began making his way toward her.

"...always wanted to go to China," Draco heard Potter say.

"Excuse me," Draco said softly. All three of them turned toward him.

Asteria stood and grinned. "You're late. Manners mustn't be required at the bank," she teased before hugging him.

He stiffened at the contact but quickly relaxed in her embrace and closed his eyes, willing Potter and Weasley to just disappear.

"Goblins can be very disagreeable," Draco answered as they pulled apart.

"You're telling me," chimed in Weasley.

Draco's mood turned and he sneered, "Don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter, Weaslebee." All the old animosity came back and he felt cold and angry.

"Draco..."

"Ron..." Potter and Asteria spoke simultaneously.

She leaned closer. "Take a deep breath. Relax," she whispered. "I know you're tense and irritated, but please don't say anything more." She put a hand on his chest, moving between him and the table.

"Okay, but you've got to understand— 

"There's history. I know that. That's where it needs to stay. In the past," she reassured him quietly. "I've got lunch, so let's go." She grabbed the sack off the table.

Draco put a hand on the small of her back and turned her around to head out the door. They remained silent until they were outside the dark pub and in the blinding light of a beautiful London day. He finally exhaled and looked carefully at Asteria. She wore a red cardigan over a tight, white t-shirt that emphasized her round breasts, which was paired with a red tartan skirt, reminding him of a schoolgirl.

"You look nice," he said pleasantly as she led him down the street. "Red's a good colour on you."

"Why thank you," she lilted, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly as she walked with him. "Why do you always wear black? Blue would look great on you."

Draco stopped abruptly and turned to her. "I never really thought about that before. It's actually all I ever have worn. My parents only ever bought me black for as long as I can remember. Interesting." He began walking again as if nothing had transpired, pulling her along, her heels clicking hurriedly alongside him.

"Would you slow down? You try running in heels," she pleaded, causing him to slow his steps.

"Sorry. You brought up an interesting point. I think best on the move."

"I don't want to talk about your wardrobe, Malfoy. I want to eat!" Asteria stopped, pulling him back awkwardly. "Put your arm around my waist."

"What?" he asked in an adolescent voice.

"Just do it. No talking," she ordered with a smile.

He did what he was told, wrapping one arm around her slim waist and pulling her closer than was necessary. Asteria spun them around and they Disapparated, reappearing at the edge of a large park, next to a red telephone box. Draco looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Hyde Park."

"I know. I _have_ been here before, you know."

She took his hand again and headed for a large tree, sitting on the grass and patting the ground for him to join her.

Draco glared at the spot. "You want me to sit on the ground? Can I at least conjure a blanket or something?" He glanced around and frowned; too many Muggles.

"Oh yeah, go right ahead. Conjure a blanket in a park full of Muggles," she said sarcastically. "Good thing you're with an MLE officer." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Just sit your pretty arse down."

"This is ridiculous," he muttered as he sat upon the cool grass next to her.

"It's fun. Here, have a pasty." She handed him a steaming hot and crispy pasty wrapped in brown parchment paper.

He bit into it; the meat and vegetable mixture excited his taste buds like nothing else had in a long time.

"Mmm, this is good," he said with his mouth full. "Much better than before." He swallowed. "They get a new cook?"

She raised a hand while she chewed and once she swallowed she explained, "Hannah Abbott bought it. I think she was in your year."

Draco paused, stopping the pasty before it reached his mouth. "Yeah," he said wistfully before taking another bite.

"Did you know she's marrying Neville Longbottom?"

Draco choked, his pasty falling onto the ground. She reached over and whacked him on the back until he recovered.

"Long—Longbottom's getting married?" Draco asked with his eyes wide and throat burning. His jovial mood disappeared. Seemed like everyone whom he considered his enemy was leading the kind of life he wanted for himself. Potter had married the Weasley girl and they were expecting a child at the beginning of the year. Weasley had just married Granger and apparently the hapless Longbottom was well on his way to marital bliss as well. An ache formed in the pit of his stomach, churning deep inside him as he struggled to keep his lunch down. They all had happy lives, were all moving forward in the new lovey-dovey Muggle-hugging world while he was struggling in a job that he loathed and trying to hang onto the last shred of self-respect he had left.

"Draco? Draco?" Asteria leaned in and brushed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn’t think it would bother you to hear that," she tried to reassure him.

He steeled himself, drawing on the strength of his past. "It doesn't bother me," he easily lied, knowing she could tell.

She merely nodded. "You didn't get along with Neville."

Draco shook his head.

"I was there. I saw what he did with the sword. Where were you?"

No one had ever asked him that before. "In the Great Hall. Looking at the bodies. My cousin was in there."

"Were you close?" She began stroking his hair, relaxing him.

Draco shook his head. "That was the first time I'd ever seen her."

Asteria frowned. "Then how did you know she was your cousin?"

"I'd heard enough about her while growing up. I also knew her husband and that he had married her," explained Draco, turning his head into her touch.

"I'm sorry." She turned his face toward hers and kissed him softly on the lips.

For a moment, he allowed himself to savour the taste and texture of her lips against his. He broke the contact abruptly.

"Sorry that my unknown cousin died? Sorry that she left a kid without his parents? Sorry that everyone I hated has the life that should have been mine?" Draco stood and jammed his hands into his pockets and began pacing. "I have nothing left and they have everything." He stopped and leaned against a tree, not bothering to stop the tears that fell freely down his cheeks. He heard her approach and felt her stop in front of him.

"Why are you so angry?" She didn't accuse him or wail out in frustration; she sounded curious.

 "I don't know." A sob shook him and he found himself wrapped in her arms. For the first time in years, Draco felt the anger start to melt away.


	2. Behind Enemy Lines

Reconstructing Draco

 

Part Two

Behind Enemy Lines

 

 

 

"Malfoy!" grunted Knorkak, ten feet away from Draco's office door.

 

He shook his head; why goblins didn't install a modern communication system was beyond him. "Yes? You bellowed?"

 

The goblin now stood in the doorway. "Appointment."

 

Draco checked his calendar; he wasn't expecting anyone today. "Did I miss something?"

 

"Just came in. Demanded to see you." 

 

"Fine, just give me a minute to straighten up my desk." He hated not having a tidy desk.

 

"No. He's here now. Can't keep him waiting." Knorkak turned around abruptly and left the office.

 

Draco growled and began shuffling papers around, quickly clearing off the top of his desk.

 

"Malfoy."

 

Draco stiffened and set his jaw. That was not the voice he wanted to hear. With a deep breath, he looked up. "Potter. What do you want?" he asked harshly, sitting back in his leather chair pompously.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

"May I sit?" Potter pointed to the empty chair in front of Draco.

 

"If you must." Draco watched Potter slide effortlessly into the leather chair. Somewhere in the past five years, Potter had developed some grace in the way he carried himself. "Now tell me what you want so I can get rid of you."

 

Potter smirked and shook his head. "I'm not playing that game anymore. I have an offer for you."

 

Raising an eyebrow, Draco answered, "An offer? To reduce my restrictions? That would be most welcome. I'd like to go home."

 

"Or to Teri's?"

 

"Oh shut up." He was not going to have this conversation with Harry Potter. His private life was his own business

 

Of course, it would make things easier for him. It had been a little over a month since he met Asteria and he supposed she was his girlfriend. Or more precisely, his lover. They saw each other frequently and it was more often than not that she stayed over at his flat. 

 

His flat. That was what annoyed him the most about his restrictions. It was the second floor of a row house on Penshurst Road and quite possibly the smallest place he'd ever lived. Even at Hogwarts, when he had to share a dormitory, he had more room for his things. The bedroom barely had room for his double bed and the kitchen was smaller than a Hogwarts broom cupboard. But it was what he could afford and within the damnable radius of Diagon Alley. He would have preferred, of course, the west side, but on his salary, the East End was his only option. His father always told him, "Only the riff-raff live east of Hyde and Regents." If he had been alone, that remark would have made him chuckle with the image of his father turning round in his grave.

 

"The Ministry wants to offer you a job," Potter explained bluntly.

 

Draco almost tipped over his chair from leaning back so far.

 

"You all right?" Potter smirked again.

 

"This is a joke, isn't it?" Draco looked around the office. "Asteria told me about Muggle programmes and how they play practical jokes. It's not funny."

 

Potter leaned forward and clasped his hands on Draco's desk. "It's serious. We have a need for some new consultants."

 

"And you thought of me? How charming. No."

 

"You're actually the kind of person we need," Potter explained.

 

"What—a former Death Eater on the outs of society?" Draco raised an eyebrow in doubt.

 

"Actually...yes."

 

Draco stood and leaned over Potter. "I don't appreciate being the butt of Ministry jokes. I've grown quite tired of it."

 

Potter stood, meeting Draco's stare. "Will you at least let me explain? Come on. Humour me." 

 

"Proceed." Draco was actually quite pleased with his behaviour. Normally, he would have decked Potter. "I'm all ears," he answered as he sat.

 

"Thank you. The position deals with infiltrating and investigating organized crime and terrorist cells."

 

"Is that the new name for Dark wizards?" Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "You've gone soft, Potter."

 

"Good one," he said with his own chuckle. "Seriously, there's been an influx of crime families in the wizarding communities. And with the Muggle war in the Middle East, more and more wizard terrorists are fleeing the area. London just happens to have a history."

 

Draco had to admit that sounded very interesting and a hell of a lot more exciting than working at the damn bank.

 

"Okay, you've got my attention. But why me?"

 

"As you've so conveniently pointed out, you have a history and the ability to use subterfuge to cover up your true task."

 

Draco shook his head. "Wow. I never would have thought you'd call what I did 'subterfuge'."

 

"Personally, I think what you did was stupid, cowardly—"

 

"I get the point, Potter," Draco said with an edge to his voice.

 

"But professionally, your ability to carry out a great deal of your plan right under the noses of a castle full of brilliant witches and wizards is something not everyone could have done."

 

"Who are you? You're not the Harry Potter that I know and loathe. What are you playing at?" Draco stood over his companion again.

 

He watched as Potter pushed back his chair and smiled. "Oh, it's me, Draco. You ran like a scared little girl out of the Forbidden Forest with Fang trailing behind you."

 

Draco scowled, not wanting to remember that particular incident from his youth. "Fine, it's you. But it's not something I'm all that interested in. Nor do I think I'm qualified. NEWTs never happened, you know."

 

Potter shook his head. "I'm proof that you don't need NEWTs to work in the Ministry."

 

"Well, we can't all be heroes."

 

"In this day and age, we could use a little help from the other side, too. At least think about it. Our intelligence says there's an attack forming, and we need someone soon." He rose and walked quietly the door. "We'd be lucky to have you."

 

Draco stared after him as Harry left the office as quietly as he had come.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco reappeared at the end of his street and began walking toward his door. He pulled the collar of his coat up to shield him from the cold winter wind that stung his skin. Blowing hot air into his hands, he climbed the steps to his door, retrieved his wand from his coat pocket, and unlocked the door. 

 

"Bugger!" he said to the entry way and hung his coat on the peg before climbing the steep stairs to his flat. Teri was supposed to be coming over for dinner tonight, and Draco smiled at the thought of a nice warm romp in the sheets before she had to leave for Luxembourg in the morning. 

 

At the top of the stairs, he smelled something cooking, knowing instantly that she was already there. He turned the knob and walked into the tiny kitchen.

 

"Hi," he said in a low voice, taking the three steps necessary to get to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "How was your day?"

 

She stopped chopping the salad greens and tilted her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her neck. 

 

"Long. I'm not looking forward to leaving tomorrow."

 

"Me neither," he murmured, hoping that she'd forget about dinner. His hands went to her stomach and slid inside her shirt. "I hate when you leave."

 

She let out a snort and turned in his arms. "You are such a man. You either think with your dick or your stomach." She punched him playfully in the stomach and he feigned injury.

 

"I do _not_. I think with my brain," he answered with a chuckle. "I had a lot to think about today." Draco reached around her, grabbed a carrot, and began to chew it as he made his way toward the table.

 

She gave up on the chopping and turned toward him, leaning against the worktop. "Really? Like what?"

 

He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she'd be able to get it out of him no matter what. "Someone from the Ministry came to see me."

 

"I know."

 

He lifted his head quickly. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Of course I knew. I work with Harry, remember?"

 

He scoffed. "How can I forget? Between you and Blaise singing his praises, I'm surprised you don't have 'Potter' tattooed somewhere."

 

She merely rolled her eyes. "You mean you haven't found it yet? And here I thought you'd explored every millimetre of my body already."

 

"Very funny." 

 

Asteria knew what a sore spot Harry Potter was for him and by now, she'd learned to deflect his anger somehow. But this wasn't just about Potter; she knew about the job offer and probably put them up to it. He wasn't a charity case, and he'd be damned if he let his girlfriend be the one to get him a better job; he would rather work for Hagrid.

 

"If I were you, I'd be interested to know why they want you. It's a compliment, Draco," she said calmly, trying to soothe him by putting a hand on his, but he snatched his hand away as if burned by her touch.

 

"A compliment that my girlfriend asked her boss to give me a job? Ashamed of me now?" He leaned back and crossed his arms.

 

"I did no such thing! How dare you say that to me! I only found out this morning at the staff meeting. Harry brought it up and I said nothing." She paused, almost as if  waiting for him to say something. "And I resent the implication, Draco." 

 

She made to get up but Draco sprang from his seat and caught her. "Don't. Don't leave, please." 

 

He locked eyes with her and began rubbing his lips together, wanting her to see how he felt. There weren't many times when he wanted her to use her ability on him, but he did now. He wanted her to see that he was flattered by the Ministry offer, yet sceptical about why; he wanted her to know that he believed her but found it a little strange that it occurred soon after they began seeing each other.

 

"You believe that?" she asked breathily. "You think I went in search of you as...as a recruitment mission?" She wiggled her way out of his grasp and made for the door, this time beating him to the door.

 

He heard the pop of Disapparition and swore. Knowing he'd be arrested or some other kind of rot, he Disapparated to her flat.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco opened his eyes and looked around, desperately hoping he was where he wanted to be. The building in front of him was number fifteen all right, but there was no way of knowing if it was Wintergreen Place. He walked down the sidewalk, looking left and right, hoping to find a sign or someone to ask. It wouldn't be long before the Aurors found him and that was the only thing he was sure of at the moment. Thankfully, he saw an old woman pulling a granny trolley.

 

"Excuse me, but is this Wintergreen Place?" He hoped he didn't appear as stupid as he felt.

 

"Aye, tis, laddie," she answered with a slight Gaelic lilt. In fact, she sounded a bit like Professor McGonagall.

 

"In...in Wanstead?" 

 

"Me boy, if ye don' know where ye are, per'aps ye need a map." She huffed and continued on her way down the street.

 

Once she had crossed the street, Draco turned around ran back toward the place he had Apparated to. A few houses down from his destination, he stopped short at the sight of five Aurors standing right in front of Teri's flat. 

 

"There he is!" one of them shouted and ran after him.

 

Draco spun around, going back the way he'd come and turned the corner, running right into someone and sending them to the pavement.

 

"Bloody fucking hell!"

 

"Watch where you're going!" shouted his victim.

 

Draco looked down to apologize and shouted, "Asteria?" He held out a hand to help her up.

 

When she was upright, she yelled, "What are you doing here?"

 

"They're after me." He took off down the street again, knowing that he couldn't outrun them but kept going. Panic had taken over.

 

" _Stupefy_!" someone shouted from behind him and he fell down, a colourful string of curse words forming in his mouth but never coming out.

 

The sound of footsteps drew nearer and he dreaded looking up and seeing his captors. When he did open his eyes, all he saw were five wands pointed at him, ready to send him to hell. 

 

" _Ennervate_ ," someone muttered and a hand was outstretched in front of him.

 

Draco looked at the proffered freckled hand and groaned. "Weasley, I don't need your help." He swatted the hand away, rolled to the side, and stood up.

 

Weasley cleared his throat and announced, "Draco Malfoy, you are in violation of—"

 

"I know, I know," Draco interrupted, holding out his hands, awaiting the anticipated handcuffs. He felt the cold metal around his wrists and the sound of the fastening made him wince.

 

"Ron, please!" Asteria pleaded, stepping between the two men. "Can I just talk to him please?"

 

"Step aside, Greengrass," Weasley said with much bravado. "He broke the terms of his release."

 

She stepped up to him, looking up at him with no fear in her eyes. "He didn't leave maliciously or whatever it is you're thinking, _Auror_ Weasley. He was coming after me. Now please, let him tell me what he wanted to say!"

 

Draco's eyes darted between Asteria and Weasley, wondering which of them was going to flinch first. Weasley had pulled himself to his full height, which made him appear intimidating for the first time Draco could recall. Asteria, meanwhile, squared her shoulders and set her jaw with determination, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Time stopped as they stared each other down.

 

After several long seconds of the confrontation, Weasley huffed and shook his head. 

 

"Fine. Five minutes," he ordered as he held up his hand then turned to the other Aurors. "You four can leave. Greengrass and I'll take him in."

 

"Yes, sir," said a round-faced Auror. He and the others turned and Disapparated away, leaving the three of them on the sidewalk.

 

"Go ahead," Weasley said with his arms crossed.

 

Draco couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Weasley was an uncouth pauper, but this was ridiculous.

 

"Not with you standing there gawking at us," Draco pointed out. 

 

Asteria turned toward him. "I'll take care of it." She then took out her wand and glanced over at Weasley with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Go ahead. Just don't do anything disgusting."

 

Asteria waved her wand and whispered, " _Muffliato_. Okay, explain why the hell you risked your freedom to come out here?"

 

He took a step toward her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

 

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and shook her head slightly. "What?"

 

With his cuffed hands, he took hers and held them tightly. "I'm sorry. I've never said it much in my life because I was always right before."

 

Asteria snorted and her gaze softened. He could have sworn there was a tear or two forming.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Weasley pretending to vomit; he couldn't hear, but he could see. Draco rolled his eyes and gave Weasley a two-finger salute.

 

"Oh that's mature, Draco," Asteria retorted. "But really funny." They both laughed like little kids.

 

"I'm serious. I didn't mean what I said back there. I was surprised, irritated and annoyed."

 

"I know."

 

"And I'd do it again, too."

 

"Why?" She began rubbing the side of his hand with her thumb, encouraging him with her touch. "What's the reason?"

 

He knew what he wanted to say, but not when they were standing in front of Ron Weasley with a time limit and his inevitable journey to prison. There would be no time with her, and she deserved that.

 

"Time's up!" came Weasley's voice and the spell was broken. "Sorry, Malfoy, but I've got to take you in." He grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him away from Asteria. 

 

He nodded and took one last look at her.

 

"I love you, too, Draco," was the last thing he heard before Weasley took him away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He lay on the uncomfortable cot in the cell, staring at the ceiling. Some time ago, he began counting the holes in the acoustical tile that lined the ceiling. He'd reached forty-two before he was interrupted by a guard bringing him his breakfast. That was an hour ago and he seriously considered beginning counting again.

 

Draco supposed he should be grateful that he was in a holding cell at the Ministry rather than in the expected cell in Azkaban. He'd once had nightmares about there being a cell marked 'Malfoy' specifically for him and his descendants, which sometimes made him laugh while scaring him to death at other times. Instead, he was in a well-lit, eight by eight room, lying on a cot rather than a cold floor and staring up at a ceiling, wondering how to occupy his time.

 

Rather abruptly, his thoughts drifted back to the previous night and Asteria. As he and Weasley were Disapparating, she'd confessed her feelings and voiced his own. Draco never thought that he would love anyone again as he did her, especially since Pansy.

 

Pansy Parkinson.

 

She hadn't been part of his life since the war ended. During that dreadful year at school, they'd become very close. She comforted him when he went into his dark spells, as she called them: times when he wouldn't speak to anyone and skived classes on the pretence of being ill. She snuck up to his dormitory and took care of him, ignoring her own studies. Sometimes she would just lie next to him and hold him as he stared off into space. Sometimes, she would make love to him for hours. On those occasions, his mind was clear and he was focused on her rather than himself. 

 

He told her loved her before the Easter holidays as they held each other in the dark. His roommates had long accepted and ignored her presence in his bed; it was the only time Draco was tolerable to both himself and others. She cooed those three words back to him, stroking his hair. They began planning their wedding, even though he hadn't asked her or even thought about marriage; they were still kids, pretty much. In those hours of peace, his heart softened and he allowed himself the promise of a future.

 

It was the Easter holidays that changed all that. That was when Potter and his sidekicks were dragged to his house. Draco knew that it was Potter from the moment he was thrust in his face. Despite his upbringing and his father's and aunt's mantra of protecting the wizarding bloodline, he lied to save Potter's life. It was at that moment when Draco knew he couldn't continue on the path that was laid out for him. Seeing someone, even if it was Granger, tortured like that was bound to make an impact. Unfortunately, his desire for self-preservation won over when he went into the Come and Go Room with Crabbe and Goyle and made him huddle in fear when everyone else was fighting.

 

Pansy wanted him to jump right back to the old Draco: proud, haughty and self-assured. But he just couldn't. He'd witnessed torture, allowed it, even, and saw people die right in front of him. When he had told her that he wasn't the same, that things had changed inside him, she had called him weak, stupid, cowardly, and pathetic. She had figuratively cut out his heart and ripped it to bits. Since then, he was wary of getting too close and letting himself be vulnerable.

 

That is, until her.

 

Asteria Phoebe Greengrass.

 

She was perhaps the best thing to come into his life. Whereas Pansy wanted someone she could coddle and take care of, Asteria gave him hell when he was being a stupid git and was fiercely independent. She didn't let him wallow in self-pity and called a spade a spade. 

 

Draco sighed and turned onto his side. He didn't know when someone would come and see him, which he assumed would happen, whether it was to let him go or transfer him to Azkaban. He hadn't heard anyone else come down the corridor, so he indulged in daydreaming.

 

_They arrived at his flat and she pressed him against the wall, melding her mouth with his and moaning deliciously. Her hands fumbled with the fly of his trousers as his went to work on the zip at the back of her dress. She spread the material and reached for his cock inside his pants, making Draco groan. As they continued to kiss, he pushed down her dress and ripped her tiny knickers._

_"Fuck, Teri, you're so damned beautiful." He put his hands under the swell of her arse and lifted her while he turned so her back was against the wall._

_"Liar." Asteria tugged at his cock and lifted her hips to align him with her entrance. With a swift thrust of his hips, he was inside her, slamming her against the wall while she panted as he thrust._

_"Every...thing...about you," he grunted. The pressure built up inside his balls and his eyes began to roll back. It was always like this with her and it was fucking glorious._

_"Damn, Draco...don't stop!" Asteria arched her back as she came and he dug his fingers into the ripe flesh of her bum._

_With a howl, he released his load inside her before peppering her throat with kisses and sliding them down onto the floor._

Draco groaned as his erection strained against his trousers and felt a deep compulsion to reach inside and relieve the pressure. He was just about to lower the zip when footsteps and the jingling of keys came down the corridor.

 

"Get up, Malfoy," growled the portly guard. "You've got a meetin'." The man waved his wand, releasing the magical lock silently, then reached down and used a large silver key to unlock the cell door.

 

Draco rose from the cot and the guard grabbed his wrists while magical bonds wrapped tightly around them. In silence, the two of them walked along the grimy tile and into the lift. This particular one didn't have the cheery voice announcing the floors and when the doors slid open, Draco knew this was not going to be a fun time.

 

Standing outside the lift were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

 

"Thanks, Miles," Potter said to the guard, who nodded and returned to the lift. Potter took Draco by the arm, leading him into an office with Weasley close behind them.

 

"Sit," Weasley ordered, pushing him onto an empty chair roughly.

 

"I take it you're playing the bad cop, Weasley?" Draco said bitterly.

 

Potter sat down behind his messy desk and Draco took a moment to look it over; you could tell a lot about a man from his desk. Several quills were standing in a Holyhead Harpies mug.  A pile of Ministry memos lay next to the quills, held down with a plaster handprint with the letters 'TRL' scraped into it. A toothpick frame held a picture of a little boy with bright purple hair between Potter and his wife; Draco felt a pang, realizing that the kid was his cousin's son. Next to the homemade frame was another photograph of Potter on his wedding day. The couple stared at each other before moving in for a deep, almost embarrassing kiss. The _Daily Prophet_ lay on the corner of the desk with a steaming cup of coffee holding it down. In the middle of the desk blotter, the only clean spot on the desk was a blurry picture with a white and grey blob. He stared at it for a moment, wondering why the blob deserved such a prominent place on the desk.

 

"It's a sonogram," Potter said wistfully.

 

Draco lifted his head and saw Potter pick up the picture of the blob and smile. He handed over the picture and Draco looked down. It took him a moment before he realized it was a photo of a baby. Furrowing his brow, he looked up and saw Potter's face light up.

 

"It's..."

 

"My son." If it was possible, Potter's grin grew wider.

 

Draco pushed the son of gram back and sat back in the chair.

 

"I'd rather not hear you go on and on about your perfect life. I have a cell to get back to," Draco reminded him. Deep down, a twinge of jealousy flared up inside and he reverted to his guarded facade.

 

"Cut the crap, Malfoy," Weasley retorted from the left. "We're not here to send you to Azkaban or anything."

 

"Could have fooled me."

 

"Anyhow," Potter quickly stepped in, "we're here to discuss last night's little trip to Wanstead. You deliberately violated the terms of your agreement."

 

"I know that. I had my reasons."

 

Weasley snorted, earning him a scowl from both Draco and Potter. Weasley cleared his throat and muttered, "Sorry."

 

"Now, you left your prescribed boundary, correct?" Potter asked over the rim of his stupid glasses as he read a parchment.

 

"Correct."

 

"So you admit to wilfully breaking the conditions you agreed to on 17 October, 1998?"

 

"Yes," Draco answered. "And before you ask, it was personal. And I'll remind you that in my five years of restricted Apparition and Floo transport, I never _once_ left the boundaries before, no matter how much I wanted to. I never complained during my quarterly evaluations and went along with every _bloody_ detail you threw at me. So please forgive me for chasing after my girlfriend after having a row, oh Mighty Auror Potter."

 

Potter sustained his composure and ignored the statement."Ms. Greengrass informed us of the circumstances." He shuffled around in the file folder and withdrew another sheaf. "However, you did break the terms and must be censured."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Get on with it then."

 

"I hope you recall our conversation yesterday."

 

"How could I? It was the reason I went after her."

 

"You should know that she had nothing to do with the offer and the Ministry would be willing to waive your punishment if you were to take the job."

 

Draco's mouth dropped. "You're resorting to bribery now? That's pretty desperate, Potter."

 

"That's what I told him," interjected Weasley. "I'd rather work with Devil's Snare than work with you."

 

"Thanks," Draco quipped.

 

"Which is why Ron wouldn't be working with you," answered Potter quickly. "If you both would let me finish..." He glanced at the two of them with eyebrow raised, almost waiting for an interruption. "So, what's the answer?"

 

"What would I be doing exactly?" Draco's interest was piqued now. He was a Slytherin, after all, and even if it meant working with Potter, self-preservation was rather important to him. 

 

"Investigating and infiltrating suspected cells and assisting in the capture of the suspects."

 

"Undercover? Spying? You're kidding."

 

"Well, you did know Snape rather well," pointed out Weasley in a much friendlier tone.

 

Draco turned to him. "And you think what? That he taught us Advanced Espionage in our free periods?"

 

"Dunno," Weasley shrugged. "Wasn't there seventh year. Don't know what went on."

 

"That's a bunch of bollocks, Weasley, and you know it. You Aurors poked your noses into everyone's business after it all." Draco took a deep breath and turned to Potter. "You spent half your life despising me and thinking the worst. And now, you want me working for you?"

 

Potter cleared his throat and leaned forward on the desk, looking straight at Draco. "I told you. You have skills that we need. You may not like sharing how you got through that year, that's fine. We want you to put your strengths to work for us. We haven't ignored you for the past five years. You've proved that in a less than desirable position—"

 

"Like at Gringotts," added Weasley.

 

"Yes," Potter answered. "In that position, you do your job and have actually impressed the goblins with your work ethic."

 

Draco was shocked. He thought they merely tolerated him.

 

"You adapt to each person you interact with, adjusting your approach to get the results both sides want. People have changed their perceptions after meeting you and are grateful for the work you have done. That's the kind of person we need. Someone who can think on his feet and sway someone's behaviour."

 

"Malfoy, he's right," added Weasley, who had dropped the bravado and actually sounded sincere. "As much as it kills me to admit it, we could really use you. Unless, of course, you want to work at Gringotts forever and be arrested every time you want to see Asteria."

 

"Let me get this straight," Draco said with much trepidation. "I work for the Ministry, I don't have to work with Weasley, I can Apparate and Floo wherever I want, and I have to play the bad guy while really being a good guy?" He looked from Potter to Weasley and back again.

 

"Pretty much it," Potter confirmed.

 

"Can I think about it? When do you need to know?" Draco would have liked to talk things over with Asteria, but he reckoned she'd already left for Luxembourg that morning.

 

"We need to know by tomorrow and you'd have to think about it in your cell. If you decline the offer, it's two months in Azkaban and another year of travel restrictions," Potter said.

 

Draco's temper flared. "You might've told me that beforehand, Potter!"

 

Potter snorted. "My mistake. I was hoping I didn't have to bring that up. I want you to take the job because you want it, not because you were faced with prison time."

 

"I'll get back to you by this evening."

 

"Not too late," Weasley stepped in. "I want to get home at a decent time."

 

Draco shivered to think what Weasley wanted to get home for.

 

"How about five? Early enough for you?" Draco looked at his watch; he'd have six hours alone to think things over.

 

"Sounds fine," Potter answered. He reached for a piece of parchment and began writing. Once finished, he tapped it with his wand and it shaped itself into a paper aeroplane and zoomed out of the office. "Miles will be up to get you."

 

"Wonderful," Draco answered with thick sarcasm. "He's such a pleasant bloke."

 

"Oi, he does his job. He doesn't have to be pleasant," said Weasley.

 

"So does that mean I won't have to be pleasant to you, Weaslebee?"

 

"I'd be your superior," Weasley answered with palpable pride.

 

"Only at work, Weasley, and don't you forget it."


	3. Love Actually

  
Author's notes: This chapter will be the last until I finish my entries for SmuttyClaus and HPCanonFest. I'm not abandoning this, so please don't worry.  


* * *

Reconstructing Draco

 

Part Three

Love Actually

 

 

Draco's eyes fluttered open to bright sunlight and he knew something was different. Natural light was never this clear in Hackney; the air was always dirty as was the sunlight. Shaking the cobwebs from his brain, he looked around and smiled. He was at Asteria's and there were no Aurors to be found. 

 

Three days ago, he'd accepted the offer Potter had made, eliminating the restrictions of the past five years. Draco had given notice to Gringotts and even though he was still employed at the bank for the next week, he spent most of his evenings at the Ministry, being briefed on what his job would entail and setting up contacts within the terrorist cells he'd been told about. He was more tired than he'd ever been at the end of the day, but he liked nothing better than Apparating to Teri's and spending the night with her. 

 

Life was changing in some of the most unexpected ways.

 

He looked to the right and smiled again. Asteria lay on her side, curled up like a child, but that was where the comparison ended. She was naked beside him with her hands tucked under the pillows under her head and her right leg hooked around his. A twinge below his waist sent a shiver down his spine and he reached down to stroke himself lightly. Morning sex with her was always indescribable. Hell, sex with her at anytime was indescribable but last night had been special.

 

_Draco knocked on the door of Asteria's flat, surprisingly nervous about seeing her. She'd got back from Luxembourg the previous night and their reunion was cut short by her being called away for a case involving a handful of murders in the Cotswolds. She didn't want to leave but duty called and Draco had gone back to Hackney alone._

_The door opened and she stood, beaming, and launched herself at him. Their lips met in frenzied kisses as he pushed his way into her kitchen. Hitting the wall finally drew them apart and they stood breathing heavily, staring into each others' eyes._

_"I missed you," she said breathily. "It was terrible last night—"_

_"Shh. Don't think about it. I'm here." Draco held her, rubbed her back and nibbled at her ear. "You okay?"_

_She drew back and nodded. "I'll be fine." She took his hand and they strolled into the sitting room, where there was a crackling fire warming the room and adding the sort of ambience Draco wanted for the evening._

_He fell onto the sofa and pulled her onto his lap. "I took the job."_

_She smiled again; her smile could always soothe him. "I heard. When do you start?" She laced her fingers with his._

_"Next week. The goblins actually are sad to see me go," he answered with a smirk. Theu had surprised him by offering him an increase in pay to stay but ultimately, Draco had to take the position with the Ministry._

_"And we get to work together," Asteria said, waggling her eyebrows. "You could visit my office some lunch hour and we could...have lunch."_

_That idea was very desirable. "Lunch? Now that sounds delicious." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, gently tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue until she opened for him, moaning in satisfaction._

_Her hands began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and she pressed her breasts against him. He growled and kissed her harder, thrusting his hips up. Teri giggled and pressed herself down, grinding against the tell-tale bulge in his trousers. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, which brought him to his senses._

_It wasn't supposed to go this far yet. They had to talk. Grudgingly, he held her away from him, breathing heavily._

_"Teri...I really want to, but we have to talk first. And please don't dig into my emotions, alright?" he smoothed her hair back off her forehead._

_"Yeah." She closed her eyes, mentally turning off her ability; Draco knew it was difficult for her to do. "Go ahead."_

_He took a deep breath and took her hand. "Remember the night we met? I was bound and determined not to like you. Blaise hasn't had much luck setting me up."_

_"I know. You inferred that I was uncouth and had no manners," she teased._

_"And for that, I'm sorry." He looked down at their linked hands and then up into her eyes. "I've never been happier that I have been with you. I just want you to know that."_

_Asteria lifted his hands and kissed the knuckles. "I know. I've felt your happiness."_

_"And the day I was arrested, I wanted to say something to you, but I mucked it up by getting angry with you."_

_She opened her mouth in protest, but he placed a finger on her lips._

_"Let me finish. When Weasley took me away, you said what I'd been wanting to tell you." He put his hands on her cheeks gently, hoping his touch could help convey his emotions. "I love you, Asteria. You made me see that this new me is okay and that I'm worthy of having someone like you in my life—"_

_She didn't let him finish and kissed him hard, their teeth nearly crashing together and they picked up right where Draco had stopped them just moments before._

Asteria stirred beside him. She snuggled closer to him and hugged him against her warm body. He looked down at her and marvelled at what he saw. She wasn't perfect by modern day standards: her middle was round, her bottom was full, and her legs were skinny in comparison to the rest of her. At that moment, he felt a twinge of guilt at the way he talked to Weasley about his mother. There was something to be said about something extra to squeeze and cuddle with. No matter what she would say about her body, he would always say it was perfect.

 

_Draco hovered above her, his knees on either side of her, and moved to kiss her belly button._

_"Don't...I don't like my tummy," she pleaded with him._

_He ignored her and bent down to place his tongue in her navel. He swirled it around in the little divot. Then, with deliberate slowness, he moved down to just above the triangle of curls, kissing the smooth skin and laving it with his tongue._

_"I don't care. You taste incredible," he said against her skin. "You feel magnificent." His hands stroked her midsection reverently, caressing her sides and under her breasts before heading back down to her hips._

_"I'm bumpy," she said breathily, sounding completely unconvincing._

_"You're real."_

_She moaned in pleasure as his mouth disappeared between her thighs._

The memories faded away as he felt her grab his growing cock. He looked to the right and saw her gaze at him mischievously.

 

"Merlin, I love you," he murmured before she took him in her mouth.

 

~~~~

 

"So please tell me why we're here, Draco," Asteria whinged as Draco led her across the field. "And slow down. You do know I have heels on, don't you?"

 

He laughed, nearly dragging her behind him. "Don't you have any flat or comfortable shoes?" When she didn't laugh with him, he stopped and turned to her, still grinning.

 

"You said we were going out for a romantic day. Ergo, I assumed I needed to dress up. Hence the heels," she said with a touch of anger in her tone. "You might've told me we were going traipsing across the countryside."

 

Draco stared at her, taking in her appearance. Her hair was tousled and her breathing was shallow; her cheeks were reddened by exertion. The blue blouse she wore with the short, pleated grey skirt had become untucked, and the bottom button had loosened, revealing her lower stomach. She was a vision.

 

"Ergo? Hence? My, my, Greengrass, your Ravenclaw vocabulary is showing," he teased as he reached out and flicked her chin. A jolt of energy shot through his arm, making him swear.

 

"Shut it! Serves you right!" she shouted with a smile. "My feet hurt."

 

"You can do wandless magic?" 

 

She rolled her eyes. "Job requirement. Can we get back to my sore feet?" Asteria lifted her right leg and slipped off her shoe, revealing two blisters on the ball of her foot.

 

"But...but you can do wandless magic!" Why was he stuck on that silly little point?

 

She threw her shoe to the ground and removed the other. "What's the big deal? And why are we fighting about this?" 

 

Draco swallowed and licked his lips. "I...I can't do wandless magic," he admitted quietly. He'd tried several times over the years but never quite got it right. "I want to."

 

She stared at him with her mouth open. "You're kidding."

 

"No, I can't do wandless magic." He hated the way that sounded.

 

She stood before him with her hands on her hips, looking every bit the angry woman. "You don't think a woman can do wandless magic?" Her nostrils flared and she pursed her lips.

 

"What?" 

 

Several heartbeats passed as they stared at each other in silence.

 

She gesticulated between them before saying, "You insufferable... _man_!" 

 

"Wait a second," he said, holding up his hands. "I don't care that _you_ can do wandless magic. I'm mad that _I_ _can't_. And it's not because you're a woman."

 

Teri began to say something but opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "Did we just have a fight?" she asked with furrowed brow.

 

A grin was twitching to come out the side of his mouth. "I think so."

 

She looked at the ground and chuckled. "Over shoes and wandless magic?"

 

Draco began to answer, but he couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. He sunk to the marshy ground, laughing like he hadn't in years. In a playful mood, he reached up and placed his hand on her thighs and pulled her onto his lap, making her squeal like a little girl.

 

"I thought you didn't like sitting on the bare ground," Asteria reminded him as she straddled his hips.

 

"I've changed my mind. Someone showed me it was okay to do it."

 

She leaned forward and kissed his nose. "So why are we here? And where are we?"

 

Draco pointed to the left. "What's that?"

 

She turned in the direction he indicated and squinted. Realization washed over her and she cringed. "Stonehenge? Oh Merlin, I hate this place. It's so depressing."

 

Cold disappointment washed through him and he tried not to let it show. Stonehenge was one of his favourite places.

 

"I'm sorry," he said with a downcast expression. "We'll...go." he made to get up but she stopped him.

 

"No! I'm the one who should be sorry, Draco." She put her hands on his chest. "You obviously want to tell or show me something. Go ahead." Asteria slid off his lap and rose to her feet, slipping her shoes back on. With a smirk, she held out a hand to help him get up.

 

Draco brushed off his trousers and cast a cleansing and warming charm on both of them. "That feel better?" He took her hand and headed toward the monoliths.

 

He grew up north of Stonehenge, in Swindon, and his father had brought him here over the years, telling him about the magic that could and should be harnessed from the ancient site. Of course, he and many of his friends wanted to harness that magic for themselves and use it to their evil advantage. 

 

A group of Muggle tourists was milling around the stones, looking at guidebooks and snapping photographs willy-nilly. Draco led her through the stones which littered the ground and stopped just on the edge of the inner ring.

 

"We have to cast a spell. But don't worry. There's so much magic here, the Ministry won't notice," he whispered. "We need to confuse the Muggles so they don't notice when we disappear."

 

"What?" Asteria asked, looking more confused than ever.

 

"Trust me," he reassured her. "Confundus charm on three?" She nodded. "One, two, three. _Confundus_!" They each waved their wands and on Draco's nod, they stepped forward into the inner ring.

 

Asteria gasped and her mouth opened in awe. The area around Stonehenge had changed into a beautiful garden. The grass was an emerald green, and small white flowers bloomed in little bunches here and there. It was breathtaking.

 

"Where...where did this come from?" She spun around and faced him, but he only stood there silently. "Draco!"

 

He chuckled at her childlike behaviour and took her hands. "Well, there's a story." He sat down on one of the stones and patted it, indicating she should join him. "It's not a Beedle the Bard type story, but it's pretty good."

 

She sidled next to him and her warmth was comforting. "So, is it an _evil_ wizard tale? I've always wanted to know what fairy tales you grew up with." She nudged him playfully in the ribs. 

 

He nudged her back. "It is. Ready?" 

 

She nodded and he put an arm around her.

 

"A long time ago, there were Dark wizards who sought to take over the world."

 

"That's not really news to me, Draco," she interrupted.

 

He shook his head with a wry smile. "Will you just shut it and let me finish?"

 

She put her thumb and forefinger together and moved them across her lips like a zipper.

 

"If only," he teased, earning him another nudge in the ribs. "A large group gathered in a flat, secluded part of England, which allowed magical power to flow freely from all corners of the earth. 

 

"Among the numerous wizards, there was one witch. She was more powerful than most other witches and was drawn to all sorts of magic, both Dark and Light. However, her heart was purer than the wizards who were gathered there that night.

 

"As they began their ritual, it became apparent to the witch that the rest of the group's intentions were evil. She wanted to leave, but she was magically bound to stay at the gathering until its conclusion. As time went on and she heard the plans, she began to panic and silently pleaded for someone to rescue her. She even resorted to prayer to help her out of the situation.

 

"Across the plain, the sound of rushing wind drew everyone's attention, interrupting the spells that were forming. A large wizard with a glowing wand materialized in the midst of them and stunned each of them, including the witch. 

 

"'Tell me your secrets,' the formidable wizard said and went around to each wizard, appearing to delve into their minds. 

 

"When he reached the witch, she begged him not to harm her. To her immense surprise, he smiled and held out his hand.

 

"'Your heart reveals your true nature. You are here because you wish to learn, not use magic for evil. Because of this, you will be spared and I will teach you to harness your magic for good.' He waved his wand and released her from her spell.

 

"'Thank you!' she answered and fell on her knees in gratitude.

 

"The wizard then turned to the rest of the group and cast a spell, causing them to stand in a circle with their hands clasped in front.

 

"'Your hearts are black with evil and your desire to enslave the human race, magical and non-magical, has earned you punishment. You naively thought there would be no recriminations as you gathered here. So here you shall stay.'

 

"With a flourish, the wizard cast a most powerful spell, changing every Dark wizard into a monolith, forever forced to keep silent watch over the land they had hoped to enslave. The wizards still stand today, watching Muggles marvel at the wondrous stone skills the ancients must have possessed in order to build the monument.

 

"The witch, once she was rescued by the wizard, learned much about magic. The two of them fell in love, and in time, had children who were more powerful, yet never strayed from the path their parents mapped out.

 

"As for the Dark wizards left at Stonehenge, it is said that once they realised their folly, the stone crumbled and their souls could leave this earth. Some still stand, refusing to this day to acknowledge the warning given to them so long ago."

 

Draco looked at Asteria, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. Minutes seemed to have passed before she cocked her head to the side and placed a hand on his cheek.

 

"That, my love, is a remarkable story. Why haven't I heard it before?"

 

He cleared his throat before saying, "It's not the sort of tale blood status crazed Pureblood wizards like to hear."

 

She nodded.

 

"My father told me the story but skewed it so that the ones who still stood were to be revered since they still held onto the Dark magic." He gazed at the remaining stones. "I think that if he were here, he'd stand until Doomsday."

 

"I think you're right." She snuggled up to him. "And I think that you are one that has crumbled and allowed his soul to be redeemed."

 

"I hope so."

 

She eased herself out of his arms and turned to look right at him. "I know so."


	4. Mommie Dearest

 

Part Four

Mommie Dearest

 

 

 

"You have plans for Christmas?" Asteria asked casually as she handed him a glass of wine before settling onto the sofa next to him.

"Christmas? I...well, I actually hadn't thought much about it," Draco admitted. He realised then that he'd completely missed the fact that Teri had put up a small Christmas tree and there were a number of Christmasey things around the flat as well.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You forgot it was Christmas time, didn't you?" 

He turned aside and felt his cheeks redden. "I've never been much for the holidays, to tell you the truth. This is how I like to celebrate." Draco leaned forward and kissed her urgently, desperately wanting to distract her from the topic of conversation he knew was going to come up: visiting her parents.

She kissed him back with enthusiasm and he thought he was out of the woods until he felt a cold splash on his left leg. 

"What the--?" Draco boomed as he stood up and dislodged Asteria from her place on the sofa. He looked down at his trousers to see her wine had landed on him, splashing him across the thigh and onto the crotch. "Oh bloody hell!"

"Hold onto your knickers, Draco. I'm a witch, remember? I have skills," she teased, making sure he didn't miss her double meaning. She reached for her wand off the tea table and cleansed the front of his slacks. "Better?" 

"They're still wet," he complained.

"I never said I was _highly_ skilled. Don't be such a baby," she reminded him. 

"Well," he began with a hard swallow, "I never learned those sorts of charms."

"House-elf?" 

"Dozens. I even had one assigned specifically to me. Pippi was her name."

"Did she have bright red hair that she wore in braids and live on an island with a monkey?" 

Draco stared at her with his mouth open. "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

She chuckled brightly and shook her head. "You really need to get into Muggle culture." 

"So who the hell is she?" She'd piqued his interest now.

"Character in a Swedish Muggle storybook," she answered. "She lives—" 

"I don’t care now. It's a book, and reading just doesn't do it for me." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

She frowned. "Of course. Tell a man it has to do with a book and he completely tunes out. So, about Christmas." 

"What about it?" he began mentally preparing himself for her invitation.

"Well, see, my parents want you to go over with me," she admitted shyly and then bit her lip. 

Draco let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Teri."

He lifted himself off the sofa and went over to the mantel and stared at the photo of her family. Her father, Franklin Heppelwhite Greengrass, a powerful business man who worked importing magical goods, sat surrounded by his wife, Drusilla, his daughters, Gloria, Daphne, and Asteria, and his only son, Branford Franklin Heppelwhite Greengrass, who was perhaps the biggest wanker on the face of the earth. He was three years older than Draco and had been a Slytherin prefect and a pompous ass Head Boy. That year, the year of the Tri-Wizard, he blatantly schmoozed up the Durmstrangs, using it as a time to get business contacts for his father, and had the audacity to believe he'd be the next greatest thing since take away fish and chips. 

"They want to meet you," she pleaded from behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"They've met me. It wasn't pleasant." 

Draco squared his jaw at the memory of the last time he ran into the Greengrasses at his father's funeral. Asteria's parents had gone out of societal duty, Draco was sure. He could tell that their sympathy was contrived, and when they came to shake his and his mother's hands, the grip was anything but firm. The Greengrasses were one of the few Pureblood families who didn't hold to the old ways like Draco's father had. They were disgusted by the prejudice and only associated with the Malfoys and the other families when absolutely necessary.

Asteria rolled his eyes at him and kissed his shoulder. "But this is different." 

He furrowed his brows and turned to her. "Exactly how is it different?"

Her eyes pleaded with him to trust her on this. "They've seen how much you love me." 

Draco closed his eyes and groaned, walking away from the fireplace and toward the window where it was snowing lightly.

"What did you show them? I'm sure your father enjoyed seeing me fuck you," he said harshly, knowing his barb had hit its mark when she hissed. 

"Damn it, Draco! Why do you have to be this way?" Asteria turned him around to face her; her anger was apparent. "I don't go around broadcasting my sex life with my family. It's none of their business anyway."

"Then what the hell did you show them?" he bellowed as he crossed his arms, watching her as she stood silently in front of him and looking hurt. He tried to reach out and touch her cheek, but she backed away. 

"I'm going to choose to ignore what you just said because I was under the assumption that we loved each other. I'm sorry I thought that there was more to us than sex." Her chin and bottom lip began quivering and Draco felt like a complete and utter heel.

"There is, I swear," he whispered. "It's just that...I still have a hard time believing I'm worthy of you, Teri." He ventured a step toward her and touched her cheek. When she didn't back away, he brushed his thumb over her lower lip before bringing his lips forward, stopping a breath away from hers. "You've helped me change for the better. I don't want to go back to the way I was before. I need you to help me." 

"I will always be there for you. I haven't chucked you out yet, have I?" A smile curled the corners of her mouth and their lips met in a delicate, yet brief kiss.

"Don't throw me out on my ear.  I don't want to move back to Hackney." 

"Good, I hated that place, too," she said with a chuckle.

"And yes, I'll go to Christmas with you," he relented and drew her in for another kiss, which was _just_ a tad more passionate than the other. 

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

"Do I look all right?" Draco asked nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. He and Asteria were standing a few feet from her parents' front door on Christmas Eve. "I mean, did I dress for the occasion?" Even though he was on the fringe of society these days, dressing properly was still a concern. 

She chuckled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Yes. And the blue looks great on you." Draco sighed in relief, glad that he'd worn the new blue jumper he found in Glad Rags. "Ready?" At his nod, she grasped the door knob and they entered the foyer of the Greengrass home.

"Which of my lovely girls is that?" came a feminine voice from beyond the entry. 

"The star stone!" called Teri, nearly bouncing in anticipation as she wriggled out of her cloak, draping it over a bench.

The sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floor grew louder until it stopped in front of them. Draco looked up and saw Drusilla Greengrass standing in front of them, hands clenched in front of her chest and wearing the widest grin he'd seen in a very long time. 

"Oh, Asteria!" she exclaimed breathily and met her daughter in a warm embrace.

Draco watched as they hugged and exchanged nonsensical squeals until it ended abruptly and they were staring at him. He swallowed hard and stepped forward with a shy smile on his face. 

"Mrs. Greengrass, thank you for the invitation," he said hesitantly with his hand extended then found himself wrapped up in a hug he was entirely unprepared for. He stiffened in her embrace, uncomfortable with such a familiar touch. His parents weren't the touchy-feely sort and it had taken him a few weeks to grow accustomed to the frequent physical touches from Asteria.

"How nice to see you, Draco. Teri, your cloak does not belong on the bench," Mrs. Greengrass reminded her daughter. "While she puts away her coat, why don't you come with me and we'll have a cocktail." She led him away and he turned back to see Asteria smirk at him and turn to the closet to hang up her coat. 

He soon found himself inside a warm and cosy sitting room with leather sofas and a fireplace that took up an entire wall. It reminded Draco of a hunting lodge without the garish heads on the walls. Sitting in an over-large chair was Asteria's father, holding a large snifter of something and smoking a cigar.

"Franklin, you remember Draco, don't you?" said Mrs. Greengrass hesitantly. 

"Mmm. Malfoy," he said with a grunt, not getting up from his throne-like chair.

"Thank you for the invitation, sir," Draco stated with a bit of trepidation. The man was intimidating and demanded respect with a simple look. 

"I didn't invite you, Malfoy. My wife did," Greengrass answered gruffly.

"Daddy—" 

"Franklin—"

"It's fine, really," Draco said softly, taking a seat in one of the sofas and looking down at his clenched hands. The sofa dipped next to him and one of Teri's hands clasped his. He looked over at her and saw her reassuring smile. 

"Daddy, did you know that Draco's working in the MLE?" she stated with pride, squeezing his hand.

"Mmm," he grunted. "Must be strange, being on the right side." 

Draco bit his lip, trying valiantly to control his temper. This was going to be much harder than he'd originally thought. He'd wanted this evening to be friendly, but so far, her father was not cooperating with his plan.

"Sir, I admit that I hadn't expected the job offer when it came," he began. "I thought Potter was pulling my wand, actually. But you know, I'm good at what I do." He set his jaw and leaned forward, still holding onto Teri's hand. "I'm not proud of what I did when I was younger, but I've moved on and grown up. I've earned the respect of the people with whom I work and that, Mr. Greengrass, is enough for me. It should be for you, too." 

The room suddenly became quiet around him, making Draco feel hot around the collar. Asteria took a deep breath, almost as if to say something, and then her father broke the silence.

"Thank you for your candour. Honesty is something I expect of those I work with and those in my family," announced Mr. Greengrass. He took a sip of his liquor and then set the snifter on the table next to him. "Would you mind coming with me, Draco?" He stood up and watched as Draco stood up nervously. 

"Y-yes, sir," Draco answered with a little trepidation. He leaned over and kissed Asteria on the cheek before silently following her father out of the room, into the corridor, and outside onto a flagstone terrace.

When the door closed firmly behind them, Mr Greengrass cleared his throat and turned to Draco. "What are your intentions toward my daughter?" 

"Uh, well, I, er, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, to be honest," Draco stammered, feeling completely idiotic. Mr. Greengrass raised an eyebrow and Draco quickly gathered his thoughts. "I'm in love with her, sir."

"And does she know everything?" 

"When you say everything, I assume you don't just mean about my past on You-Know-Who's side?"

Greengrass nodded curtly. 

"Well, it is rather difficult to keep a secret from her," Draco said with a little smile, hoping that he'd lighten the mood.

"Mmm hmm." 

_What did it take to get the man to crack a smile?_ Draco wondered.

"She knows it all and loves me in spite of it. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

And there it was: a smile that wrinkled the older man's face.

"Alright then. Let's join them then, shall we?" 

The invisible band around Draco's chest loosened considerably, allowing him to breathe again, as the older man patted him on the back and led him back inside the house. Draco was just about to say something to Mr. Greengrass when a familiar voice stilled his tongue.

"...you manage to drag here?" Daphne's voice rang in the air before turning toward the men as they entered the room. "Oh, you've got to be kidding." 

"Hey, Daphne," Draco said casually as he walked toward Asteria and quickly took her hand. A distinct feeling of impending doom came over him.

"Calm down," Asteria whispered, almost for her as well as for him. 

"I thought you had better taste, Teri. For a Ravenclaw, you're rather stupid, you know."

"Daphne," warned Mr. Greengrass. 

She rolled her eyes defiantly. "Did Malfoy turn on the charm with you, Daddy? Did he tell you he cares about you, Teri? Did he say he's a better man when he's with her?" She snorted and glared at Draco. "He told me all that, too, and then some. Said it all to Pansy, as well."

The elder Greengrasses were obviously taken by surprise and looked from Draco to Daphne to Asteria and back again. Draco could feel the way Asteria tried to control her magic; she tensed beside him and the grip on his hand tightened painfully. He knew this was a bad idea and had tried to talk Teri out of bringing him here for the holiday. This was supposed to be a happy, family time, and it looked like Daphne was going to ruin it. 

"D-Daphne," stammered her mother, "let's go in the other room and calm down, shall we?" She tried to lead her middle daughter out of the room gently, but Daphne shrugged off her hand.

"I don't need to calm down, Mother! He ruined my friendship with Pansy by fucking us both and promising us that we were the only ones. He used us and when he was done, he threw each of us away like a used tissue!" 

Draco sprung to life, pouncing on her statement. "That's a damned lie, and you know it! Pansy was a bitch and manipulated the both of us." Asteria held him back as he began to lunge forward. "It's not my fault—"

"Nothing's ever your fault, is it, Draco?" Daphne spat back. "Not Dumbledore's death, not Vinnie's, not any of it, is it? You hide behind your name and your money—" 

"I've got no money, and in case you haven't noticed, my name doesn't mean much these days," Draco said weakly.

"Calm down, both of you!" boomed Mr. Greengrass' voice. "This is neither the time nor the place to hash this out. It's Christmas." He put a hand on Daphne and pushed her into a chair. "I will not have the holiday spoiled like this." 

"Then you shouldn't have asked _him_ to come," hissed Daphne.

"Er, I should go," Draco said softly, extricating his hand from Teri's. "I don't want to intrude." 

Daphne laughed and Asteria turned to him, stopping him as he began to turn around.

"Stay," she whispered. "I want to spend Christmas with you. She doesn't matter." 

Draco looked over her shoulder and saw her parents quietly speaking with Daphne. He then realized that they weren't quiet at all; someone had thrown up a Silencing Charm. Daphne's arms were flailing and Mr. Greengrass' face was purple with anger as he shouted. Mrs. Greengrass, on the other hand, was ashen-faced and on the verge of tears.

"Look, I don't want to cause any more trouble, all right? I don't want to have to explain to your father how I dealt with things back then. Not tonight," he told her forcefully. "I'll be at your flat." 

"But it's Christmas!"

"And I'll spend it the same way I have for the last five years. It doesn't matter." Turning on his heel, he left the room before she could stop him. He could hear the clicking of her damned heels against the wood floor behind him and her pleading with him to stay. Shutting out the sounds around him, he swung open the door and quickly Disapparated somewhere she'd never look for him. 

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

His neck hurt from sleeping in his office chair. He'd felt a little guilty for lying about where he'd go after leaving the Greengrasses', but he had wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He'd come to realize last night that no matter what he did, no one would ever forget his past. It didn't matter that he'd already taken a dozen or so wizard terrorists off the street. They would forever remember that he'd been the one to start the whole damned war, and that mistake would mark him for the rest of his life. 

He'd also decided that it would be better if he broke things off with Asteria. She'd be hurt, he knew that much, but he was prepared for it. He'd be also resigned himself to the fact that he'd probably never love anyone like Teri and he was sure that no one would love him the way she did.

"Some Christmas," he muttered to himself, rising from the chair and casting a freshening charm on his clothes. With a heavy heart, he made his way to the lift and descended slowly to the empty atrium of the ministry where the sounds of his shoes against the tiled floor were his only companions until he reached the row of fireplaces and took the Floo to Asteria's flat to gather up his belongings. He wanted to get his things and be out of there before she returned from her parents. 

He emerged from the fireplace and was relieved to see the room in front of him was empty. His throat tightened as he saw the small pile of gifts he and Teri had wrapped for each other. He never really had anyone to give presents to before and was looking forward to seeing the look on her face as she tore into them. Draco moved across the living room toward their bedroom but stopped short upon hearing a tapping at the window. A scrawny looking barn owl was perched at the window holding a rolled parchment in its beak.

"Is that...Betelgeuse?" he wondered aloud as he went toward the window. Upon closer examination, he realised that it was, in fact the Malfoy family owl. Betelgeuse was once a proud looking owl, complete with his own haughty air. Now he looked malnourished and on his last leg. 

He threw open the sash of the window and the bird fluttered in, settling himself on the back of a chair and dropping the letter on the cushion. He fluffed up his feathers and immediately put his head under a wing. Apparently, Draco's mother wasn't too worried about getting a quick reply.

Draco picked up the rolled parchment and found his mother's writing. 

 

_Dearest Draco,_

 

_Happy Christmas, my dear son. I hope this letter finds you well and happy._

_I have heard that your sentence was lifted and you are able to travel freely. I would love to have you come home for good. I am very lonely and have little company. Don't you think you could do this for me? You are the only family I have left, after all._

_Your room is ready for you when you arrive._

_Mother_




 

 

Draco swore and crumpled up the letter, tossing it into the fireplace. His mother had become a master of manipulation and guilt. He'd be damned if he'd allow her to do that to him. He'd done enough of that as a child. His life had changed so much over the years and he liked the person he'd become. Going home would only be a step backwards.

He was just about to head into the bedroom to pack when he heard a crack, signalling Asteria's probable arrival. He braced himself for her appearance and when she opened the door, all of his resolve to leave her vanished. 

"There you are!" she wailed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, peppering his face with kisses. She pulled away and put her cold hands on his cheeks. "I couldn't find you when I came looking for you. Thank Merlin Daddy told me to put the alarm spell on the flat."

"Great." He shrugged out of her embrace and flopped down on the chair that Betelgeuse was stilled perched upon.  The old bird didn't move. For all Draco knew, he could have had a heart attack. 

"What is that?" Asteria shrieked, pointing to the owl on the chair.

"Meet Betelgeuse. The former stately Malfoy owl." Draco pushed the bird off the chair and watched him fly to rest on the curtain rod. 

Asteria sat on the arm of the chair, brushing his hair off his eyes. "Daph apologised last night."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned away from her. 

"Daddy likes you."

"Mmm," he grunted, sounding like her father had the previous night. "Lucky me." 

She swatted his shoulder. "Get over yourself! Daphne was a bitch last night and since when have you let anyone push you around? And you can stop thinking about breaking up with me, you know, because it's not going to work. I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Would you just stop shoving your way into my brain? And yes, it would probably be better if I moved out. You'd be better off." 

Asteria growled in frustration and jumped off the chair, staring at him with wild eyes. "I really hate when you get like this, Draco. You know that I love you despite of what you've done or said in the past. That's over. I care about the here and now. And as far as my 'shoving my way into your brain', well, you should know that when I'm angry, it just happens. I happen to know that there are several women in my acquaintance who would love to know what their men are thinking since anyone with a Y chromosome is incapable of sharing his personal feelings about things."

Her words took all the fight out of him. He really should have known that she would point out the obvious things he'd known for months now. His arguments were squashed and he had no reason to counter with any of his pre-planned thoughts. It was times like these that he really hated her logic and Ravenclaw nature. 

"My mother wants me to come home," Draco said out of the blue. "She's laying on the guilt trip. Her letter is in the fire."

Her face changed at his abrupt change of subject and she sat on the table in front of him. 

"Are you going?"

Draco chuckled. "No." 

"Why not? When was the last time you saw her?" She took his hands and rubbed the skin with her thumbs.

"The last time was at Dad's funeral. I had to bring a fucking Auror along with me. That was fun," he said flatly. "Swindon was out of the boundaries, remember?" 

"Tell me why you won't go."

He sighed heavily and dropped her hands, getting up and looking out the window. "Don't want to go." 

"Well, why not? She wants to see you. You can now and I know how much you like your home. I still don't know why you didn't take me when we went to Stonehenge," Asteria pointed out.

"Get out of my head and I'll tell you," he requested, watching as she closed her eyes and concentrating on closing off their connection. As her face relaxed, he continued, "I'm embarrassed of her. She never took a stand in the war. She did things that only benefitted her. I would have rather she took a stand one way or another, not waffled about the way she did." 

"She didn't waffle."

Draco snorted. "Asteria, she followed my father because he was the head of the household. She listened to her parents because she was a timid child in a bat-shit crazy family. She never made up her own mind about anything in her entire life. She let Aunt Bella walk all over her. At least her other sister could think for herself. That's why I don't want to see her." 

He watched as she crossed the room and stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist. The warmth of her body flowed through him and he relaxed in her arms. She could always do that to him; whether it was intentional or not, he didn't care.

"Go see her. Talk to her and get it out. Keeping it all in here," she said, tapping on his head above the ear, "only holds you back. It doesn't do any good to keep your anger at your mother to yourself. It builds and builds until something similar happens and then you get angry all over again like last night. You need to deal with it so you can move on." 

He groaned and clenched his arms around her. She was right, of course. Common sense told him over and over again to let things go, but then there was always a little nagging voice that came back, telling him that he had no right to say hurtful things to his mother because of his own actions. The cycle had to end.

"Will you go with me?" 

"That was in the plan all along."

 

* * * * * * * * * *  


When Draco and Asteria appeared in the garden outside Malfoy Manor, Draco thought he'd gone to the wrong place. The yew hedges, once so stately and neatly trimmed, were overgrown and scraggly. The limestone gravel along the path was no longer a bright white but more like grey dust. The gardener was obviously lackadaisical in his duties.

The large fountain, which occupied the space directly in front of the doors, was no longer running. Upon closer examination, he saw the water was green with algae and the fish which he loved to feed as a child were gone. 

"Looks kind of creepy," Asteria said offhandedly. When Draco turned and glared at her, she quickly added, "Sorry. But it does."

"It's alright. Honest. Just that I really liked the koi we used to have in there. Mother let me start feeding them when I was about six and they started to recognise me. I used to sit right here," he explained, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain, "and then they'd all come to the top, just waiting for me to feed them. Closest things I ever had to pets." 

"I always killed the fish we had in the house." Asteria took a place next to him. "I mean, they'd die three days after we'd bring them home."

"The water," he said, automatically. "You have to make sure the water is right. The first couple days are a good indicator of whether they'll survive. That's why you first buy the ones that come three for two Knuts. Otherwise you waste your money." 

"No wonder Dad got all hacked off when we wanted fish. We made him buy the pretty ones."

"The ones in here were white," he told her as he turned to face her. "Platinum, actually. Dad had a thing for white animals. We used to have—" 

"White peacocks. I remember Daphne telling me about them."

Out of nowhere, Draco chuckled. "Remember the year of the Triwizard?" 

"Yeah, why?" she asked curiously. "It was my second year and I had a crush on Cedric Diggory."

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes. "Not you, too." 

She playfully nudged him with her shoulder. "I was twelve and a half."

"At least you didn't have a crush on Potter." She was oddly silent and her cheeks were stained crimson. "Oh bloody hell," he muttered. 

"Fourth year." She nudged him again. "Hey, he was the centre of attention back then and well, he was kinda cute."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Okay, back in 94, remember the Defense professor?" She nodded. "Well, he interrupted an argument I was having with Potter." 

"Oooh, you argued with Harry."

"Shut it," he teased. "Well, Moody got his knickers in a twist at me for drawing my wand on Potter and then turned me into a white ferret," he said with a wide smile on his face, shaking his head. "World looks a helluva lot bigger when you're that size." 

"That was you?" She burst out laughing. "I heard Peeves go on and on about the bouncing white ferret but never knew it was you," she said between giggles.

"Glad you find that so humorous," Draco said sharply, still smiling. "Come on. Let's go in. Get it over with." 

"Nothing like going into it with a good attitude, Draco." She took his hand and together they crossed the path to the front door. "Are you going to knock?"

"Why? This is my house." Draco reached for the once shiny brass doorknob and pushed the door open. It creaked with years of disuse. As he stepped inside, the air smelled stale and he wondered how his mother could stand it in here; she had always loved placing sachets all over the place with whatever scent struck her fancy at the time. 

Just as he didn't recognise the gardens, the interior of the house was quite unlike it had been years before. The front entry, which once contained large oil paintings and several wing back chairs, was riddled with cobwebs, thick enough to resemble gauze. The furniture was gone along with the Turkish rugs his mother purchased on a trip to Transylvania when Draco was seven.

"Mother? Mother, I'm here," he said into the empty space. 

"You did tell her we were coming, didn't you?" Asteria whispered and he nodded. "Then where is she?"

"Shh! Apple? Apple, are you here?" 

"Who's Apple?"

"SHH!" Draco stepped further into the entry and turned toward the living room on the right. A tight knot formed in his stomach and he closed his eyes to memories he thought he'd buried long ago. 

"Draco, what's wrong? What happened in there? I can feel your fear."

He ignored her and stood at the threshold as the sounds of screams rang through his ears. He thought he'd got over it, but being in the room brought it all back: the look of pain on Granger's face, his aunt's gleeful expression, the agonised shouts from Weasley down in the dungeons. Draco felt hot tears build up behind his eyes and he spun around, nearly running out of the room. He continued past Asteria and sprinted into the dining room on the other side of the entry hall, sliding to a halt as he saw his mother standing in front of the empty fireplace. 

"Mother?" Draco asked tentatively. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Narcissa slowly turned toward him and Draco swore she looked like a corpse. Her hair, once full and luxurious, hung on her head like wet grass. There were dark circles around her eyes and she looked as if she'd lost all the weight she could spare. 

"I didn't hear you, dear," she answered in a raspy voice.

"I called for you. I was even talking to Asteria. How could you not hear me?" He crossed the room to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Her bones were protruding and made him feel sick. "Mother, what's wrong with you? Why does the house look like this?" He waved his arm around the empty room, which once held the large dining table from where he watched the Muggle Studies professor die. 

Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She took a deep breath and wiped the errant tears from her eyes. "The house elves wouldn't work anymore. They wanted to be paid. Foolish, idiotic creatures. So I did what my aunt did."

He looked at her, dumbfounded. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? 

"Aunt Walburga." She walked over toward the window and looked blankly out on the drive. "She had the right idea. They got shirty and had thoughts of their own. They wouldn't do what I told them to. They would rather punish themselves than fulfil their duties. The heads are on the wall," she said coolly and turned back to him.

"WHAT? You...you killed the house elves?" He turned to Asteria, who he forgot was there until he felt her behind him. "She killed the house elves." 

"I heard."

"You brought a guest, Draco? I'm sorry, where are my manners," Narcissa said softly and walked unsteadily towards Asteria. "Pleased to meet you." She held out a bony hand toward Asteria. 

"Asteria Greengrass," she answered formally.

From her expression, Draco could tell she was taking a peek into his mother's mind. As much as it annoyed him when Teri did it to him, he needed to know what was wrong with his mother. 

"Greengrass? Are you Daphne's sister?"

"Yes. I'm two years younger. I was in Ravenclaw." 

"I'm so sorry. Your parents must have been thoroughly ashamed," his mother said, taking Teri's hands into hers and patting them patronizingly.

"Mother!" 

"Actually, they were very proud when I was Sorted," Asteria answered defensively. "They never made me feel inferior. My mother was a Hufflepuff."

Narcissa straightened up haughtily and let go of Asteria's hands. "She's unacceptable, Draco." She turned and walked over to the large portrait of his father in the corner of the room. Draco hadn't noticed the portrait earlier, but as he stepped forward, he noticed that there appeared to be something like a shrine around it. Small candles were lit and fresh flowers graced the small tables on either side. In fact, it was the cleanest part of the house. 

"I...I don't know what to say, Mother. I came here because I wanted to clear some things with you, but I don't think that you're ready to hear them. In fact, I don't think you'll ever be," Draco stated, feeling his anger bubble toward the surface.

"Draco," Asteria said softly in his ear. "Don't worry about it." 

"No, Teri! I won't allow her to talk to you like that." He turned back toward his mother. "You need help, Mother. Serious help. And when you're ready, let me know and I'll make sure you get it. Until then, I don't want to see Betelgeuse on my doorstep. Damn thing's gonna die if he has to make the trip again."

He took Asteria's hand and pulled her behind him, heading toward the door. He was relieved that she didn't complain about her heels this time because if she had, he'd blast them off her feet. 

"Don't you speak to me like that, young man! I didn't raise you to soil the bloodline with the likes of her!" his mother spat.

Draco skidded to a halt and dropped Asteria's hand. "The likes of her? You don't want me to love an intelligent, funny, and beautiful witch? You don't want me to love someone who helped me change for the better and loves me in spite of all the shit that I've done? If so, you really don't know me at all." Draco withdrew his wand from his belt and his mother gasped while Asteria grabbed his wrist. "I'm not going to curse her! _Accio trunk_!" With a tremendous clatter, Draco's school trunk zoomed through the house and tumbled down the stairs to land at his feet. "Sorry. I was never very good at that one." 

"No worries," Asteria said with a small smile. "Let me vanish it for you." With a wave of her wand, she sent the trunk to her flat.

He gave her s little smile and turned back to his mother. "Mother, I really don't think we can stay. I wish it could be different, I really do. Hopefully sometime in the future we can talk. Somewhere else. I won't talk to you here." 

At that, he turned on his heel, took Asteria's hand, and left his childhood home without looking back.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *  


"So what's in here?" asked Asteria as she flung open the lid of Draco's trunk. She knelt in front of it, wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. After their lovemaking and shower, Draco would have preferred to crawl back into their warm bed, but no, she had to investigate his trunk.

"Just a bunch of junk." He put a hand on the lid and tried to close it, but she quickly propped it open with a spell; his own wand was upstairs. In response, he knelt behind her and began nuzzling her neck in hopes of luring her back upstairs. 

"Stop it!" she said with a giggle. "I want to look at this stuff."

This time, a hand reached up and began fondling her breast, kneading it gently before rising to sweep over the nipple and drawing it into a hard pebble. With his other hand, he pulled her into his lap, pressing her bum against his growing erection. To put emphasis on what he wanted, he thrust up and growled. She allowed herself to be fondled and massaged for a few moments before squirming out of his grasp and crawling to the side of the trunk. 

"You," she said while wagging a finger at him, "are a bad, bad boy. Humour me. Please?" She batted her eyelashes and he knew he couldn't deny her.

"Fine. Entertain yourself." He half-heartedly scowled at her and sat on the floor, watching her excitement, as if she were opening Christmas gifts. 

"Books...a cauldron...Ew! Smelly socks! Didn't you clean this out?" she gasped.

"Well...no. Didn't take the time to do that once my parents were arrested." 

"Sorry. Should I stop?"

He shook his head. "Go on. I've forgotten what I've got in there. It'll be nice to see some of that stuff." 

She grinned and went back to digging through the trunk. "Oooh! Love letters!" She glanced at them and then frowned. "Burn them. They're from my sister." She handed him a small stack of parchment.

"Hmm, what'd she say? 'Dear Draco...I miss the way your hard cock feels pounding inside me—'"  


"Stop it! I know it doesn't say that, you pillock!" She lunged at him and grabbed the letters as he fell onto the floor. "I'm burning them." She got up and took them to the fireplace, tossing the letters in and watching them curl in the hot flames.

"HEY!! Look at this!" Draco shouted from beside the trunk. "It's Fa the Fireball!" he held up a figurine and held it out to Asteria. 

"What?" She spun around and once she saw the toy in his hand, she began laughing. "Dragon Defenders? You had Dragon Defenders? I loved these!" She joined him on the floor and dug in and pulled out a green figure. "Oooh! Thor the Ridgeback? That was the rarest one!"

Draco smirked. "Father was determined I have the entire collection. But of course, he wouldn't actually let me play with them. Had to maintain their value, you know." 

"That's too bad that you never got to play. You should have seen the adventures I made with the two that I had."

"You had Dragon Defenders?" He cocked an eyebrow curiously. "I mean, they're toys for boys." 

"Who says?"

He knew enough about her to know that she was more open-minded than a lot of witches he'd known, which was very intriguing. Why _did_ he think these were only for boys? 

"So which ones did you have?" He reached into the trunk and pulled out the rest of his action figures.

"Sven the Short-Snout and our friend Fa here." She picked them up and began banging them against each other in a mock fight. "I called Sven Svetlana because it looks like a girl. Don't you think?" She held the dragon out towards him, wiggling it in a teasing fashion. 

"No!" Draco snatched Sven from her. "My Defenders are male. He just has...soft features," he said with a smile. "Wonder what else I put in here." They began looking around the trunk and then a whoosh of silver streaked through the room; it was Weasley's Patronus.

"Need to move on the Khalil case. Now." The small dog disappeared and Draco scowled. 

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed Asteria on the nose. "We've been working on this for a while now."

"No, it's all right. You need to go." 

Draco quickly dressed and Apparated to the Ministry. As he walked across the atrium toward the lifts, Weasley and a group of Aurors strode purposefully toward him.

"Where's Potter? I've worked with him on this case since the beginning and was promised I wouldn't have to work with you," Draco pointed out, craning his neck. Potter was not in the group. 

Weasley bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brows. "He...he couldn't be here. C'mon, let's go."

"Do you have any idea how hard we worked on this? He assured me that he'd be there when this came to a head." He knew deep down that it didn't matter if Potter or Weasley was the one to go along, but it was the principle of the thing. 

Weasley's face turned red. "Well, I'm sorry that my sister went into early labour. Let me go tell her that she can't have her husband there with her even though she's scared shitless!"

Draco blanched as he recalled the pride on Potter's face as he had talked about becoming a father. He was where he needed to be, and Draco had no right to take him away from his wife. 

"Fine, let's go."


End file.
